


Prologue: The Dawnrider Legacy

by StarWarsaddit1220



Series: The Dawnrider Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Galactic Republic, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Human Experimentation, Old Republic Era, Science Experiments, Sith Empire, The Dark Side of the Force, Unethical Experimentation, mentions of the Sith Emperor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsaddit1220/pseuds/StarWarsaddit1220
Summary: A lone stolen Imperial star ship is floating through space in the Outer Rim of the Galactic Republic. On the ship are a Sith Lord, an infant, and a nursing droid. The face of the Galaxy will change with this ship.
Series: The Dawnrider Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634395





	Prologue: The Dawnrider Legacy

Lord Traenal glared at the infant. She hates children and never planned to be a mother. Now she has an infant and is running from the Empire. Her home. 

Lord Traenal was once a powerful Sith alchemist. She had caught the attention of the Sith Emperor himself. She may not have the title of Darth, but she only had to answer to the Emperor. He had tasked her to his own experiments especially his genetic ones. Those experiments are her taking DNA samples from the Emperor and the Dark Council members. From those DNA samples she would take, she would combine them to try and create a child with a connection to the force never seen before. Most of the tests were failures. The children where either blind to the force or doesn't survive. The children blind to the force were killed as soon as she realized it. All except her, the infant. The force flowed through her stronger than most apprentices at only a couple months old. 

A week ago, Lord Traenal want to a planet she didn't know about until recently. Nathema. A planet where the force could not touch. The Emperor had sent her there to study Nathema to figure out how the older children would react. While there she discovered why it was no longer connected to the force. 

_About a thousand years ago a bastard child was born on Nathema. The child was called Tenebrae and he was the illegitimate son of the ruler of Nathema. He ended up killing his father and destroyed his remaining family. He took control of the planet. Then the Great Hyperspace War happened. The Empire lost and hid from the triumphant Republic and their Jedi guardians. When that happen Tenebrae now known as Lord Vitiate, gathered the remaining Sith Lords on the Nathema. Where there he performed a Sith ritual. This ritual removed all life from that world. This is what left Nathema a void in the force. The life from the planet entered Lord Vitiate's body. This is what makes him immortal. Then he became the Emperor of the Sith through using the Empire's fear of the Galactic Republic. The Emperor was insane. He would do anything to keep his immortality. He would gladly destroy the Empire._

Lord Traenal refused to let that happen. She did not sign up to follow an insane man. So she destroyed the experiments. She burnt all the children except for one. She destroyed all signs of the experiments were gone. The one child left was the one that was with her on this cramp, stolen ship. The Emperor's plan was to create a loyal army of genetically enhanced Sith. This baby is the only success he has had in that goal. Lord Traenal believes that this child could kill the Emperor. Then Lord Traenal smirked wickedly. She could raise the child as a Sith, then when the child killed the Emperor she would become Empress of the Sith. Yes, that is exactly what she is going to do. 

Suddenly the ship left hyperspace. The ship jerked and groaned. This caused the infant to wake up and start crying. Pathetic, Lord Traenal thought. Her stolen droid that wasn't worth the trouble entered the cockpit. 

"Master" The droid said and Lord Traenal turned and glared at the droid.

"What?" Lord Traenal snarled at the droid.

"The hyperdrive is broken." The droid said and Traenal growled at the droid. Lightning shot out of her fingertips. The child began to cry harder.

"I am fully aware, you pathetic tin can." Traenal growled "What is the problem?" 

"It seems that our hyperdrive has been sabotaged." The droid said seemingly unaware of the danger it was in. Then Traenal felt it. She felt a ship that had soldiers and a Sith Lord leave hyperspace. She picked up the crying baby and shoved it into the droids metal arms.

"Shut her up and hide her." Traenal snarled at the droid. The droid quickly left the bridge. Traenal put up a shield around this child. No matter what happens the Emperor can not get his hands on the child. Or else the galaxy is doomed. She activated her blood red lightsaber. She felt droids breach the haul and enter the ship. She began to cut through them. Then the Sith Lord entered the ship. It was one of the Dark Council members. 

"Lord Traenal, you are under arrest by the orders of the Emperor." The Dark Council member said and she glared at him. Her lightsaber still activated.

"I will never surrendor." Traenal growled and the two of them dueled. The Dark Council member quickly bested her. He was strong with the force and physically. She was on the floor many wounds.

"Search the ship. If you find anything bring it to me." The Dark Council member said to the soldiers under his command. The soldiers disperesed and the Sith never moved his lightsaber from where it threatened Traenal. 

"Your not going to find anything." Traenal said and after a few minutes the soldiers returned. They hadn't foiund anything worth bringing to their lord. 

"Where is the girl?" The Dark Council member asked

"Dead." Traenal said with a snarl and a smirk. "I threw her into a fire as soon as I left Dromund Kaas." In anger the Sith cut off her head. The Dark Council member grabbed her lightsaber. The Sith turned towards his men.

"We're leaving. Leave the ship in tack. We'll let the scavengers get rid of it for us." The Sith said and the soldiers followed his orders. They left the Outer Rim to return to the Unknown Region. They left behind the ship with the infant and the droid. 

* * *

Jedi Knight Arren Kae and some Republic troops entered the ship. The ship was close to the planet Korriban where the knight was stationed. The ship and it's attack was a mystery to the Republic. It's design was even a mystery. She was sent to observe it to see if the ship was a danger. The second Kae stepped on the ship she felt the dark side. It made her shiver. Though she felt something else. A strong presence in the force. Though it didn't seem to be the light side or the dark side of the force. 

She felt the residue of the presence of two powerful Sith Lords. She didn't mention it to the Republic soldiers. They came across the beheaded Sith Lord. 

"What happened?" One of the soldiers asked

"An attack." Kae said not bothering to completely answer it. She continued to walk towards the force signature. The soldiers all were confused and concerned, but Kae ignored it. Despite the fact that she is blind she still had better sight than the soldiers following her put together. She walked through the near abandoned ship. She heard a droid walking around. Kae activated her purple lightsaber. The droid turned and looked at her. 

"Oh, my." The droid said 

"What is your purpose droid." The Jedi snarled

"I am R-2DA. I am the nurse droid for my Master's charge." The droid said

"Your master is dead, droid." Kae said

"Then I must complete my Master's job." R-2DA said pulling out a blaster. Knight Kae was faster though and she cut through the droid before it could fire a single shot. She heard a baby giggle that originated from a metal crate. Kae opened the crate and saw a tan skin, dark haired female human baby. The child had brown eyes. She reached up towards Kae. Kae picked up the child.

Arren Kae saw the future of the child. A powerful force user. She will fight in many wars and battles. The child will change the fate of the galaxy with the wave of her hand. The force had chosen this child for some reason. 

"Hmm, you are an interesting one." Kae said and she carried the the child to the Rupublic ship. The soldiers all stared at the baby in her arms.

"What are we going to do with it?" One of the soldiers asked

"We are going to take her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Kae said in a tone of voice that told the soldiers that it wasn't up for discussion. 

"What are we going to call her?" Another soldier asked but Kae ignored it. She walked deeper into the ship. She stood alone in her room with the baby.

"The galaxy will know your name." Kae said "Long after you die. Your legacy will span millennia. Be strong, child." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It is the prologue for a series that I have been writing on and off for a year. I already have plans for this series to go through SWTOR. I don't know how far after that.  
> I can't tell you a lot about the events. The infant is important. If you figure out who she is congrats. I can't tell you when it takes place mostly so you don't figure it out also I suck at dates.


End file.
